Dust beneath the coat
by SeriftheSkeleton
Summary: A genocide failed because of an unknown source, the human ventures into a new route, where things change, for better or for worse... Follow Serif as he follows Frisk around their alternate genocide run.
1. Chapter 1

**I will start this chapter by pointing something out. I did say that I was going to rewrite One Happy Monster Family, and I am working on that. But I also decided to write another story about an alternate genocide route spinning around Serif.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **DUST BENEATH THE COAT**

Chapter 1:

Dust.

It was all he could see.

From the Ruins to Hotlands.

It was the human's genocide route. But it was not the same as usual. Last reset, he had acted when he shouldn't have. Therefore events had changed.

Grillby had acted, he had delivered a formidable fight, but was extinguished.

Papyrus had acted differently. He somehow knew about the resets. Sans must have told him. He had used his powers to his full extent, eventually getting to tired to block the attack with his bone staff and was slashed, decapitated and crushed beneath the human's boot.

Undyne acted sooner, but perished. Therefore she was not able to save Monster kid. The poor guy, completely oblivious to what was happening. As they say, the kind suffer.

Alphys had run away with a few people from Hotlands and the Capitol. That was no different.

What was different, was the fight Mettaton delivered. He had taken his Mettaton NEO form, but didn't go down with one hit. He had delivered a formidable fight. One thing Mettaton had done was go back to her classic boxy robot form before the human killed her therefore prolonging the fight. But ultimately, the human had found a way to destroy his body and Mettaton ended up fleeing to find Napstablook. At this point the human was advancing through the Capitol, collecting an old necklace and a dagger.

"That necklace…, in the previous timeline I remembered talking to Flowey. He knew her and he had told me he had given her the necklace as a gift for her birthday. I really wish I could see her again. But that's stupid she died 5 years before I...", Serif said to himself. Just talking about it brought back bad memories, memories he had wished he had forgotten. He looked at where the human was only to see they had left.

"Shit", he said before vanishing and reappearing in the last corridor only to see…

Sans

He was standing in front of the human, Papyrus' scarf around his neck. He was wearing his classic blue hoodie. He seemed very very mad.

"So… you made it huh? This run must've been a hell of a ride. Am I right?"

The human looked at him puzzled, wondering how he knew all of this.

"You probably know what's going to happen next..."

The human readied their knife pointing it towards Sans, waiting for him to finish his dialogue

"But I won't be so damn nice", Sans finished, throwing the kid back into a wall of bones, then shooting them with his Gaster Blasters, before letting them down.

"I'm done fucking around with you kid, you're gonna have a really unpleasant experience"

 ***Sans is done fucking around***

* * *

 **I know, kinda short but this will be a short story. Anyway you all know what will go down next chapter.**

 **See y'all soon**

 ** _SeriftheSkeleton_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Hey, a new chapter. Sorry for the short Sans fight, but it is not the focal point of the story. The soundcloud link is the theme song that would play during the Sans fight.**

/dog-tier/megalovania-hard-mode

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I'm done fucking around with you kid, you're gonna have a really unpleasant experience", Sans said before throwing the human around a flurry of bones. The human was stuck in Blue mode and was dodging attack after attack when Serif noticed Sans was launching harder attacks and spawning more and more Gaster Blasters, firing them towards the human. He was hitting the human's soul. I felt bad.

Before the reset, Sans and I were good friends. I couldn't let him die. I knew that even if he managed to kill the human, they would keep coming back.

 _ ***Slash***_

The human had gotten through to him… they landed a hit. One fatal hit.

Wait

 ***Sans**

 ***1 attack 20 defense**

 ***200/300 HP**

 ***He's done with you're shit**

"What the?", the human said out loud

"Hehehe… not this time", Sans stated before launching a bone from the ground. The bone pierced through the human's heart, effectively killing them. Then the world faded to darkness.

 ***RESET***

Serif could see the human in front of Sans, as earlier. Sans spoke first

"Rough ride huh…? Let's just get to the point"

Sans fired blaster after blaster at the human who seemed to be dodging his attacks, compared to before where they just died. They had gotten passed his special attack and landed another strike on Sans

 ***Sans**

 ***1 attack 20 defense**

 ***100/300 HP**

 ***Getting tired. Keep going**

Sans was getting tired. Serif noticed this, but he couldn't act as not to alert the human of his presence. He could just watch.

The human continued attacking and dodging. They were dodging perfectly when a bone came flying from behind, straight through their leg, another trough their arm and finally a bone through the stomach.

 ***RESET***

Sans went straight to the fight, but during the fight, Sans disappeared. After a moment of the human pondering, they continued forward. They walked through the castle, through Asgore's home and finally arrived at the throne room. But when they entered, the room was empty. As they walked towards the barrier, they were met with Asgore. The soul canisters were behind him

The king of monsters looked at them, then turned around and shattered the canisters and absorbed the souls. A white light illuminated the room. Asgore emerged with a necklace with the different colors from the souls. His trident glistened with the same colors. But before he attacked, Sans arrived from behind and threw the human towards Asgore who just slashed through the human like nothing, effectively taking down half of their HP. The human turned around and slashed at Sans who just dodged. Asgore launched fireball after fireball at the human, who dodged effortlessly. They then slashed at Asgore, taking him down in one hit.

 ***A waist of my time***

"I'm not done with you yet", Asgore said, before everything went white. Only the souls could be seen. The human was going to have to fight the souls. Serif could not see anything because of the blinding white light. The soul of patience attacked first, launching daggers towards the human, who dodged effortlessly. But when they went to attack they found no Fight button, no Mercy button either, nor the Act button or the Item button. They could do nothing. This was because their LV wasn't high enough

 ***CHARA**

*92/92 HP

 ***LV 19**

 ***4 more left. Keep going**

The human decided to let herself die and restart the fight.

 ***RESET ***

* * *

Serif was surprisingly back in Snowdin. With no human to be seen. Something went wrong.

Really wrong.

Serif walked through the seemingly abandoned Snowdin. Dust spread across the floor.

"There must have been a killing spree here", Serif thought before seeing a shadow from afar. Serif walked closer only to see Sans limping towards the town. He was…

Oh no…

At that moment, Serif felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, only to be met with a blade. Without time to react, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, only for him to fall motionless to the floor.

* * *

A few hours passed and Serif woke up in Asgore's throne room. He noticed the lack of his black armor on him. He was wearing his brown trenchcoat and back jeans.

"What the? Was that just a dream?", Serif pondered, before he heard a loud bang coming from the barrier. He rushed to the barrier only to see Sans get slashed across the chest and Asgore get stabbed in the neck by the human with their knife. Serif could only stand in shock. Asgore didn't even have time to absorb the souls. At that moment Flowey appeared.

"Oh, you already took care of em ey? See, I told you I wouldn't be a problem. Just-", Flowey started panicking.

"Please don't kill me!", Flowey yelled, before the human crushed him under his boot.

 ***CHARA**

*101/101 HP

 ***LV 21**

 ***One left.**

"One left. One monster left and this run will finally be finished. Now where is he", the human stated as they turned around to find the last adversary.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN. Cliffhanger. Ok maybe not, but next chapter will be a big chapter.**

 **Anyway, See y'all soon**

 **SeriftheSkeleton**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The human wandered through the underground, looking for the last monster to slay. That last monster was Serif.

* * *

Serif wandered back to the throne room after looking for survivors, and arrived at the barrier waiting for the human or survivors to find him. He stood waiting for like an hour before hearing footsteps.

"Who goes there?", Serif asked, not expecting an answer.

"Just me", said an ominous voice from the opening to the barrier. Serif looked back, only to see the human that killed all his friends and most of the monster population.

"Oh… it's you", Serif said, glaring angrily. The human only responded with an ominous laugh.

"Why did you do it? Why did you reset? We were all happy and we had a good life. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!", the human just stared emotionless at Serif. Then the human spoke.

"Oh you know, I only started this because I was curious of the outcome"

"Oh like hell you were, you're just a heartless freak who doesn't care about the happiness of others. I remember how you were before the reset (Serif did have DT in his body). You were all kind and nice. That was all an act, an act for this. Then you went and killed everyone.

"Indeed and you're the last adversary", the human paused. "And your in _my way_ "

"I won't go down without a fight, I'm much more than your regular monster. I used to be a human too ya know", Serif stated closing his eye-sockets. The human attacked Serif, who summoned a bone staff to block it, his left eye aflame, colors of fire dancing in his eyes (that's his magic color).

"You will regret your decision", Serif said before turning the human's soul blue and throwing him around the dark room. Being a skeleton, he had the same powers so that attack wasn't new. The human got tossed and thrown around, into walls, into bones, and into...fire?

Yes, fire, every touch of the flame heated the human's skin to the point of getting serious burns.

"You're a skeleton, how are you able to use fire magic?", the human shouted, shocked

"...None of your god damn business", the skeleton monster stated as the speed of the bones moving around him and the firing of the Gaster Blasters he had just spawned. made his trenchcoat flutter as if there was a gust of wind. The human dodged the bones but barely got ht by the beams of the Gaster Blasters, nicking away some of their HP. Serif then summoned a large pen (like an animal pen) of bones around the human sending one bone of each sides one after the other.

This attack seemed to be efficient, until the human jumped towards Serif, slashing at him, only dodging the slashes before throwing the human back, panting.

"You sure are a tough nut to crack", commented the human.

"he...he…, I told you I'm no regular monster"

"If you're a monster but used to be a human, you're a hybrid", the human stated. That comment caused the tall skeleton to flinch, his eye-sockets becoming purely black, void of emotion. The skeleton started to sweat.

"Oh, is that a subject you wanted to keep secret huh? You hybrids are interesting", the human continued. The fight had taken a halt, the human making great use of that time to lunge at Serif with their dagger, slashing him across the chest.

At least that's what they thought happened. The found themselves suspended in mid-air by an angry looking Serif, his eye was brighter than earlier during the fight, more magical aura coming out of the eye.

"You seriously think I was going to stand there and take it. You killed some good friends and some family of mine, I think it's time you pay for that, you brat"

* * *

 _Inside the human's head_

"You know what Chara, we can take him, he's no big deal", Frisk said

"And I thought you hated genocide?", Chara responded

"Look, I'm curious, ok? He interfered during the last timeline, so I wanted to see if anything changed. What was his name anyway?"

"Why would you care, you just want to dust him..."

Silence filled Frisk's head as Chara thought of something.

"Why did you start talking about hybrids", Chara said darkly, staring through Frisk's soul.

"Well isn't he one? He said he used to be human", Frisk stated before noticing that they were surrounded with bones.

* * *

 _Outside Frisk's head_

Frisk jumped and dodged the oncoming bones, when all of a sudden they were thrown back into a wall of bones, while being homed down by several fire balls.

"Hehehe… your fire attacks remind me of Toriel and Asgore's attacks. Those crappy weak attacks"

"Hey, how can you be insulting the ones that took you in and cared for you. You are heartless aren't ya?", Serif said before vanishing. The human looked up, only to see Serif standing on a Gaster Blaster.

"Time for me to unleash my _special attack_ , but first I'll show you something you might not like", Serif stated before turning their soul half blue, half green., which gave them the shield with the same properties as the blue attack.

"What the fuuaaaaaaaaaaaaah-", Frisk yelled as they were tossed around like a ragdoll across the room, until they were let down and aimed at with about twenty Gaster Blasters, but before they fired, Frisk said something that made he skeleton freeze in place.

"Well Chara, the real fight begins..."

Frisk waited for the attacked,

The attack that never came.

Frisk looked up to Serif, who looked at them with pure shock in his eyes.

"D...did you say...Chara?"

* * *

 **Bwah bwah, cliffhanger, I know, but i need to sleep, seriously**

 **But yeah, what will happen next huh? About 2 chapters left till the end.**

 **See ya'll soon**

 **SeriftheSkeleton~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **New chapter about one day after posting the third one. I didn't intend to rush the chapter, but I was bored and had some ideas that had popped up. I didn't update the story for a while since I was in America for summer vacation.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

"D...did you say...Chara?", Serif said, completely frozen in shock, tears forming in his eye-sockets. It looked like recollection of past events flashed through his skull.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, that's a fatal flaw", Frisk stated before slashing Serif across the chest, effectively hitting him.

"Augh, shit", Serif said in pain, wiping his tears away.

"Now that that's over, I'm outta here"

"Not so fast", Serif aid as he blocked off any way to exit, "I'm not done with you"

Serif stood up, his body slightly shivering to the red substance dripping down his torso. Serif's eye burst into flames as the human's turned to the mashup of green and blue modes

"Now where was I...", Serif said mischievously as he fired Gaster Blasters at the human, who blocked the blasts with their shield. This went on for a few minutes as the time between each blast got faster and faster, until it was so fast the human had a hard time blocking the blasts, losing a his shield taking some damage. Suddenly the Gaster Blasters stopped firing. The human noticed at least thousands of bones racing towards them at great speed. The human jumped and dodged some of them, and blocking some others, but ultimately, they lost a bit of HP. This was normal, since they learnt the attack patterns for Sans, but not Serif's patterns, they had never fought him before.

Then all of a sudden, Frisk was caged by blue bones, making him not be able to move around. They looked around for the attack, but what came next shocked the human, instilling fear in their soul. Serif stood on the Gaster Blaster, his eye-sockets as colorless and empty as the void, his hand aflame. They saw a Gaster Blaster aimed at them, but this one was not normal. It was much bigger than the other ones. It had a large scar across the left eye, with it's left eye blazing with fiery rage. It seemed shaped like a cat's skull. The Blaster started Charging it's attack, fire magic twirling around it. The attack started glowing a bright orange, with nuances of red and yellow, looking like a huge meteor of fire.

"Now… let's see if you can survive this, if you do, I'll show my _special attack_ ", Serif said, before he pointed his fiery hand at the human. The whirring sound of the charging attack went silent, before releasing a huge blast aimed right at the human, who blocked the attack. But soon they noticed some cracks in the shield.

"Uh oh! The shield is cracking!", the human panicked, but they were still trapped in the cage of blue bones. Thier shield received more and more cracks before starting to shatter. They started to panick more and more, the fiery blast not ceasing. Then all of a sudden, the shield broke, leaving the human completely exposed.

The human's vision was blinded with white light

When the human came to their senses, they found themselves on the floor, with Serif looking down on them.

"W-what...Who are you?", Frisk said, slightly scared. They had 1 HP left, one more attack and they would die.

"I'm surprised you don't know my name, seeing you know Chara. She always was important to me.

* * *

 _Inside Frisk's head_

" **She always was important to me. I'd die to protect her, I did before** ", Serif said.

Frisk looked at Serif in puzzlement, then looked at Chara. Chara's eyes were full of anger, pain, but most importantly, sadness. They just froze.

"But that didn't answer my question, who are you?", Frisk asked

" **Hehehe...** ", Serif said, before his eye-sockets went black

" **Looks like you'll never know** "

* * *

 _Outside Frisk's head_

Serif said before he teleported away onto a Gaster Blaster. The room became windier and windier, as if a storm was about to start. Two small essences spawned besides the tall skeleton. Those essences became bigger and bigger metamorphosing into two giant hands. Serif the pointed at the human, and the hands pointed as well, the bigger hands beginning to charge an attack, whilst the cat shaped Blaster reappeared above Serif, seemingly wanting to be pet, like a real cat. Serif then snapped his fingers and the fingers shot laser beams at the human. Out of reflex, the human grabbed a glamburger they had bought earlier and devoured it as fast as they could before jumping out of the way of the blasts. They then dashed at Serif dodging the blasts, before they started feeling pain, which was strange because he hadn't gotten hit by the blasts. They looked at there soul and noticed.

"My soul is orange?!", shouted Frisk as they were trying to comprehend the fact that their soul was orange.

"Hehehe… now you see what my special attack is. Try and survive this", Serif said before he launched several bones at him. The human seeing orange bones thought of the fact that you can move through orange bones. As they started moving, the pain they felt went away.

"Life contains but two tragedies. One is not to get your heart's desire; the other is to get it. A great philosopher once said that (Socrates), and I think that is the problem with you, you want to reach your hearts desire, not reaching it would be a tragedy. But reaching your heart's desire is also a tragedy, so why do this in the first place, huh?", Serif said as he stopped launching bones and fired the blasts his hand blasters were charging.

"Oh, do shut up", Frisk said, still moving around, dodging the blasts and the remaining bones.

"I'm serious though, you'd be much happier if you reset and spared everyone", Serif said

"I said SHUT UP!", Frisk yelled as they slashed at Serif out of anger, hitting him straight in the left eye-socket, making his already present scar grow bigger, his hand blasters and Gaster Blaster dissipating. They pulled their knife back, only to strike Serif through the chest, deepening his first wound that had stopped dripping the red substance, whether it was liquid determination or blood was unknown.

"Now, you die! You useless bag of bones!", Frisk shouted before getting ready to slash his skull inn half vertically. Serif braced himself for the upcoming fatal attack

But it never came.

Serif opened his eyes, only to see the tip of the knife an inch or two from his forehead. He looked at the human's arm, seeing it shaking, he then looked at the human,s face. They seemed to be struggling.

"What are you doing?!", they said as if they were talking to another person.

" _I won't let you kill him!_ " a voice said

"C-Chara...", Serif muttered under his breath

"And here I thought you wanted them all to die, you were the one who made me start this in the first place!"

" _Yes, but I didn't know he was here. Therefore, I won't let you kill him. If you really want to kill him, you'll have to get past me!_ ", Chara shouted.

"I don't need to get past you!", Frisk shouted before forcing their way through the restraint of their arm caused by Chara. Serif shut his eyes, braced once again for the impact.

Only to hear the piercing of flesh.

Serif opened his eyes once again, to see the human, holding their knife into their chest. Their eyes were open for the first time, revealing glowing red eyes. The human looked at Serif and said:

"I'll make things right...", before collapsing to the floor. Serif just looked at the corpse in shock. She had saved him, Chara had saved him. He had no time to think about it before the world went dark.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the story is done huh? Eh, nope still got a few chapter ideas, before i get back to the original story I first wrote and that I still need to rewrite. Especially since school starts back for me soon, so I won't be able to post new chapters.**

 **Anyway, see y'all soon**

 **SeritheSkeleton~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

" _Dark..._

 _Darker..._

 _Yet darker..._

 _The darkness keeps growing..._

 _The shadows cutting deeper..._

 _Photon readings negative..._

 _This next experiment..._

 _Seems..._

 _Very..._

 _Very..._

 _Interesting…_

 _What do you two think?", said an ominous voice in the background._

 _Inside Frisk's head_

"Why did you do that, it was almost over!"

"I might've been alright with you slaughtering the monsters, but not until I knew it was him", Chara said anger and sadness filling up her eyes.

"And why huh? I thought you hated humans!", Frisk said, angrily

"You know nothing about me...", Chara said harshly.

"Well I was going to kill him whether you liked it or not until you made me stab myself", Frisk said, starting to calm down, still a bit angry.

"Whatever"

Chara turned back to the 'reset' and 'load' buttons, about to press 'reset', when the buttons became black and inaccessible.

"What the hell? Frisk, the buttons are gone!", Chara said in shock

"Oh stop whining you- wait what?!"

" ** _hehehe… this timeline sure is interesting, what do you two think?_** ", said an ominous voice in the dark. Frisk and Chara looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Who goes there?", Frisk said, slightly on edge.

Chara looked towards the sound of the voice seeing a white dot, materializing into the shape of a deformed figure, with two large cracks; one going down their right eye and the other going up it's right eye. Their pitch black body could bizarrely be distinguished in the darkness of the human's head, as if his body was darker than the void itself. In fact, his body looked like the void. Besides his could be distinguished what looked to be a white turtleneck sweater beneath the pitch black coat.

" ** _what do you think Chara?_** "

"Gaster...", Chara said, glaring at the deformed face of the former royal scientist.

"Gaster? Who's that?", Frisk said, not knowing who Gaster was

"What do you want Gaster?", Chara said, still glaring at the man.

" ** _I only came to talk to you. I'm not looking for a fight, only a deal_** ", Gaster said.

"You know I hate you right?", Chara asked.

" ** _I'm aware of that, but I'm sure this deal, you'll find interesting_** "

"I don't know who you are, but I'd like to hear the deal", Frisk said calmly

" ** _I see your pacifist ways are coming back from the corruption of this demon child, young one_** ", Gaster said, smiling in a mocking fashion at Chara, even though the smile was creepy.

"Hey"

" ** _Anyway, the deal is involving you Chara. I can give you life again, I can bring you back, but in exchange, you must give all monsters their happy ending forever. If you do not, I will kill you over and over again, till you are no longer determined enough to come back and you will forever be stuck with me_** ", Gaster said, his face becoming even more distorted when he said the last sentence.

"Fine", Chara said without reaction

" ** _Huh? I thought you would've protested or fought against me to finish your genocide_** "

"I have my reasons, I'm the one who gave you the opportunity to talk to us anyway. Beside I was going to do a true reset", Chara said, her thoughts trailing back to the tall skeleton she saved from death. ' _I wonder how he became… that_ ' she thought before Gaster spoke again.

" _ **So, what do you think? Shall I leave you to suffer or shall I save you?**_ ", Gaster said, staring straight towards Chara

"Fine…, but if you go back on your deal, you're in trouble…"

" _ **Very well...**_ ", Gaster said before speaking in some incomprehensible garble before a white glow appeared before him. The white glow then became a soul. Chara looked over at Frisk, who looked at them with a puzzled expression, before their Soul came out like they were in a fight. Teir bright red soul went flying into Gaster's goopy hand.

" _ **I'm sorry little one but I don't need you awake for this**_ ", Gaster said before Frisk just sudden;y fell unconscious. Chara just stared in awe as the white soul and Frisk's soul danced together before, they fused together, only to seperate once again, showing two red souls, though they were not as red as Frisk's old soul.

" _ **I will give you this soul, only, and only if you agree to one condition**_ ", Gaster recoiled his hand as Chara approached the soul.

"Fine, what…?", Chara said, annoyed

" _ **I would like to come along with you, I have some 'business' I need to finsih, but I cannot leave this place. But, theoretically of course, if I were to be part of one of your souls, I can exit this vacant place I've been living in for so long**_ "

"Ugh, fine…, which soul though?", Chara asked, before Gaster pointed to the soul in his hand, the other soul had been returned to Frisk's body.

"Why am I not surprised"

" _ **Now, let us return to the living**_ ", Gaster said before he disappeared, the soul before him now floating in the void, before a smaller, cracked and broken white soul appeared within Chara's soul. Chara then grabbed the soul and went to press the 'Reset" button, no longer blocked. They pressed the button and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who stuck around for this short story, thank you for reading. The next part of the story will come out soon, a new story that takes place afterwards, which is the rewrite I talked about in my "One Happy Monster Family" fanfic. I hope to see you all soon**

 **~SeriftheSkeleton**


End file.
